Portkey
by wowcute
Summary: Jily oneshot. James accidentally brings Lily along while testing out a portkey


Lily fell in love with James; in the literal sense. It all started on September 15th of their seventh year attending Hogwarts. She had admitted that she had a silly crush on him over the summer, but she was sincerely hoping she would overcome this feeling. She couldn't distract herself from her studies, not this year, not if she wanted to work for the prophet.

Lily was not the most coordinated member of the female population, and maybe if she had happened to be lighter on her toes she would have sorted out her feelings as a minor hitch in her life.

"Honestly, Alice, I don't see why I'm coming with you to meet Frank." Lily said as the pair began walking through the grounds.

"Moral support obviously, I thought you had sense." Lily did not dare point out that Alice's theory was the wonky one. "Oooh, there he is!" Alice pointed somewhere off into the distance.

Lily's height, in her opinion, was not one of her better qualities. Standing at 5'3" she had to stretch onto her tiptoes to get a better view. But then she was falling. Apparently her balance had been subpar seeing as she was tumbling down the short incline, straight towards the marauders.

She vaguely heard a short yelp from Alice, but didn't pay it much mind

considering the current situation. Through her half closed eyelids she noticed that the marauders had crowded around an object, a trainer.

"James!" She screeched before her hand came into contact with the rubber of the shoe.

Then they weren't on the Hogwarts grounds anymore, they were in a forest of sorts. Seeing the trainer by her foot, Lily flung it as far as she could. She was almost positive it was the shoe that got her into this bloody mess.

"My trainer!" James cried. Lily only then realized that he had arrived with her and that he was currently only wearing one shoe.

"You're an idiot!" She reprimanded. "Hell, do you even know where we are?"

He looked at her indignantly. "Of course I do. We're in the forbidden forest."

"And how did we get here?" Lily asked through gritted teeth.

"Well we, the marauders and I, were trying to find out if we could use a portkey on Hogwarts grounds." He ruffled his hair nervously. "I was nominated to test it out, but as I was going you grabbed me-"

"I simply fell."

"I'm sorry. You fell on top of me."

"It wasn't exactly on top."

"C'mon Lily, it was basically an attack. You're lucky I didn't hex you." He only received an eye roll.

"Well, how are we getting out?"

"I passed my apparation test. You can side along." Lily blushed, a bit

embarrassed that she had failed. It was the only test she had not passed with flying colors.

"I don't trust you, I'm going to get splinched."

"Come along now, Ginger." He grabbed her waist and she felt her heart flutter.

"No I-" but then there was that feeling of being compressed into a tube. When they landed, Lily stumbled to the nearest shrubbery and proceeded to retch the contents of her stomach.

"Lovely, let's go get a drink." James said.

"I said I wanted to go to Hogwarts you twit!"

"No, you only said you wanted to get out of the forbidden forest." He grinned. "Let's get smashed."

She wanted to say absolutely not and force him to take her back, but the way his eyes lit like an excited child made her hesitant. James was rarely this excited about things, but apparently getting wasted at two o'clock on a Sunday was one of the things that did it for him.

"Alright, one drink and then-" but he was already pulling her into the pub.

James was drunk within the hour. Lily thought it was rather cute the way he would laugh at nothing and make silly comments about the teachers.

"I swear- I swear Evans, Slughorn just wants to- to get in your pants." He would then proceed to laugh and hiccup quite loudly which in turn caused everyone to look over, pubs happened to be very quiet in the middle of the afternoon.

"James," Lily said gently. "You've had plenty more than one drink, I think we should leave." After a bit of convincing she managed to get him out.

He leaned his head on top of hers and with a groan mumbled, "I'm sloshed." She giggled and pulled off one of her shoes, noting that James and herself were now wearing one shoe each.

"Portus," a jet of blue light shot from her wand and touched the shoe. Lily grabbed James's hand with one of her own and used the other to touch the newly made portkey. She barely had enough time to note that she liked the way his hand felt in hers when they were back by the lake.

The sky was dark and Lily knew it was way past curfew. Then her eyes fell on James. His eyes were a bit glazed over and he was glancing around without really taking things in, he was drunk.

This is my only chance, Lily realized. Her mouth was on his in the next instant and although he was thoroughly intoxicated he responded quickly. "Lily," He mumbled against her lips.

Her hands flew into his hair while his were roaming her body. Finally, flushed, she pulled away. She turned away from him, missing the sparkle in his eye, a small sign of his sobriety.

Lily walked James back to his dorm, he held her close the entire time while she figured that he would forget by morning.

The half dressed Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Evans?" He rubbed his tired eyes. "Did you get James drunk and take advantage of him?"

"Oh, hush." She was gone in the next moment.

Sirius grinned at James. "You're not too drunk, mate."

"I know."

"So...she took advantage of you?"

James grinned. "Oh yes."

"And how was it?"

"She tastes nice."


End file.
